un deseo que resulto ser pequeño!
by Black Shooter Girl
Summary: amu tan perdida como siempre, encontrandose con un neko pervertido deseando ser un niño de nuevo, amu cuidado con lo que deseas dice...ahora que? amu se ha metido en un gran pequeño problema y cuando digo pequeño es realmente pequeño, MAL SUMARY PASEN!
1. Chapter 1

Ola! Subo este fic para demostrarle a una amiga que si puedo hacer un fic de 4 capitulos XD HAHA! Esque siempre me compico mucho al escribir y aqui le dejo a ella y a todos ustedes lo mas sencillo que eh escrito es un fic de shugo chara por supuesto amuto, en el cual solo amu,ikuto y los charas aparecerán

es un fic de romance y comedia nada dramatico :P Despues hare uno asi jej

espero reviews pero mas que nada que les guste :P saludos!

Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a sus creadoras peach pit ni los personajes tampoco si no tadase estaria sumergido 100000 kilometros bajo el agua y habria mucho amuto XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

amu salia de la escuela finalizando su reunión con los guardianes

amu: otro dia con los guardianes kya...tengo sueño..

ran: amu-chan ^^ oye amu que tal si jugamos unas carreras de aquí a tu casa ne?

amu: no lo se ran...estoy algo cansada

ran,miki,su: pofavor!!

amu :ahh ok ok

amu empezó a correr al igual que ran...bueno mas bien a volar...

amu: hey ran! eso es trampa!! estas volando!

ran: y? soy mui pequeña para correr tenemos las mismas ventajas!  
amu: ¬¬

por estar discutiendo con ran y sus demas charas amu no tenia ni idea a donde se dirigia tanta era la distraccion que....se perdió (no se me ocurre nada bueno XD)

amu: kya!!! donde estoy!!!

miki: amu...eres tan distraída ¬¬"

su: amu-chan ahora que hacemos?

se oye una voz muy masculina (XD) sorprendiendo a amu por la espalda

¿?: no me digas que te has perdido.-dijo entre risas el desconocido

amu: i-ikuto que haces aqui?

ikuto: mm solo daba un paseo

ikuto: haha parece que aun eres una niña pequeña tus padres deben estar preocupados.

amu: baka! c-claro que no soy pequeña...ademas mis padres salieron regresaran muy tarde...

ikuto: enserio y dime...que te gustaria hacer mientras no estan?-dijo con su tipico tono seductor (kya!)

amu: P-pervertido!!!-dijo totalmente roja de la cabeza a los pies

ikuto: que? No dije nada malo, solo que tu mal pensaste haha

amu: ah..emm..etto...n-no es cierto! Odio tus palabras de doble sentido baka!-dijo dandole la espalda al peli azul.

Ikuto: ha, ven acompañame a un lugar-dijo caminando hacia amu.

Amu: pero a donde !?

Ikuto solo sonrio picaramente haciendo que amu se sonrojara por ese acto y le siguiera

a donde la planeaba llevar?...

fin!!!

hahah fin del primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado el primer cap se que es algo corto pero no se me ocurrio nada mas :P

SALUDOZ! SUBIRE PRONTO :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ola! Subo este fic para demostrarle a una amiga que si puedo hacer un fic de 4 capitulos XD HAHA! Esque siempre me compico mucho al escribir y aqui le dejo a ella y a todos ustedes lo mas sencillo que eh escrito es un fic de shugo chara por supuesto amuto, en el cual solo amu,ikuto y los charas aparecerán

es un fic de romance y comedia nada dramatico :P Despues hare uno asi jej

espero reviews pero mas que nada que les guste :P saludos!

Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a sus creadoras peach pit ni los personajes tampoco si no tadase estaria sumergido 100000 kilometros bajo el agua y habria mucho amuto XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

amu salia de la escuela finalizando su reunión con los guardianes

amu: otro dia con los guardianes kya...tengo sueño..

ran: amu-chan ^^ oye amu que tal si jugamos unas carreras de aquí a tu casa ne?

amu: no lo se ran...estoy algo cansada

ran,miki,su: pofavor!!

amu :ahh ok ok

amu empezó a correr al igual que ran...bueno mas bien a volar...

amu: hey ran! eso es trampa!! estas volando!

ran: y? soy mui pequeña para correr tenemos las mismas ventajas!  
amu: ¬¬

por estar discutiendo con ran y sus demas charas amu no tenia ni idea a donde se dirigia tanta era la distraccion que....se perdió (no se me ocurre nada bueno XD)

amu: kya!!! donde estoy!!!

miki: amu...eres tan distraída ¬¬"

su: amu-chan ahora que hacemos?

se oye una voz muy masculina (XD) sorprendiendo a amu por la espalda

¿?: no me digas que te has perdido.-dijo entre risas el desconocido

amu: i-ikuto que haces aqui?

ikuto: mm solo daba un paseo

ikuto: haha parece que aun eres una niña pequeña tus padres deben estar preocupados.

amu: baka! c-claro que no soy pequeña...ademas mis padres salieron regresaran muy tarde...

ikuto: enserio y dime...que te gustaria hacer mientras no estan?-dijo con su tipico tono seductor (kya!)

amu: P-pervertido!!!-dijo totalmente roja de la cabeza a los pies

ikuto: que? No dije nada malo, solo que tu mal pensaste haha

amu: ah..emm..etto...n-no es cierto! Odio tus palabras de doble sentido baka!-dijo dandole la espalda al peli azul.

Ikuto: ha, ven acompañame a un lugar-dijo caminando hacia amu.

Amu: pero a donde !?

Ikuto solo sonrio picaramente haciendo que amu se sonrojara por ese acto y le siguiera

a donde la planeaba llevar?...

fin!!!

hahah fin del primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado el primer cap se que es algo corto pero no se me ocurrio nada mas :P

SALUDOZ! SUBIRE PRONTO :)


	3. VERDADERO CAPITULO 2

Ola! De nuevo! Jaja no se si les este gustando pero aqui les dejo el 2 capiutlo :)

AIO AIO! YA SABEn shugo chara no me pertenece si no a peach pit!

UNA COSA MAS AVISO QUE HUBO UN ERROR EN LA PUBLICASION EL VERDADERO CAPITULO 2 SERA ESTE JEJEJ NO SE QUE PASO!!

amu: a donde vamos a ir?

Ikuto:-...

ikuto: solo quiero que veas algo

(para esto ya era noche, no se preocupen por los papas de amu llegaran muuuii tarde con ami XD)

amu: umm ok

tomo a amu en brazos y empezó a saltar de azotea en azotea hasta llegar a una colina con un gran árbol lleno de flores...

ikuto: ya llegamos-dijo bajándola de sus brazos  
amu: uh?...KyAA!! es hermoso!

se podía ver todo desde esa colina la ciudad se veía pequeñisima desde esa colina, incluso las estrellas se veían mas hermosas,esa noche era "mágica"

ran: waa! esto es maravilloso  
miki: si!  
yoru: este es uno de los lugares preferidos de ikuto-nya-  
amu: preferido?  
ikuto:...si me trae algo de paz este lugar  
amu: si...entiendo-dijo mirando hacia el horizonte al igual que ikuto

paso un incomodo silencio entre los dos así que amu decidió empezar una conversación

amu: emm...ikuto...etto...en poco tiempo tu seras mayor de edad...cierto?

Ikuto: ahh ni me lo recuerdes...no me agrada la idea...

ikuto: y a todo esto a que viene la pregunta?..acaso piensas que no estare contigo pequeña henetai?

amu: O///O baka! no es eso...es solo que...no extrañas tu vida como niño?

Ikuto: eh?

Amu: me refiero a que...bueno tu sabes ya no sera lo mismo...

ikuto: mmm...tengo recuerdos muy tristes y nulos de mi infacia...aveces quiziera regresar el tiempo pero...no puedo-dijo con un semblante triste y a la vez serio.

amu: ikuto...-dijo tambien triste la chica

amu miro hacia el cielo y vio pasar una estrella fugas

amu: oh! ikuto mira! una estrella fugas

ikuto: oh?

amu: vamos rapido pide un deseo!

ikuto: por que?

su: si! Cuando vez una estrella fugaz significa que tendras buena suerte ademas que se te consedera un deseo!

amu: si cierto ahora pidelo y yo tambien pedire uno

amu cerro sus ojos...

++pensamiento de amu++

ettoo...mi deseo...mi deseoo...um..ahora no se me ocuure nada..yo se que DIa saldra pronto de su huevo...entonces mi deseo sera.. a ya se!

deseo que ikuto vuelva a tener su alma de niño,sera divertido no verlo tan nostalgico-dijo con algo de rubor ante tal pensamiento

++fin de el pensamiento++

pondre fin aqui el 2 capitulo para dejarlos en la duda del deseo de ikuto...haha lo se no me digan nada yo soy pesima para el suspenso XD se aceptan criticas constructivas, tomatazos y todo tipo de frutas y verduras, menos la coliflor iugh!

Dejen reviews si no...tadase ira a sus casas! Y si dejan...quien sabe que hará ikuto con ustedes....muaha eso si es suspenso!


	4. capitulo 3: QUE ES ESTO!

Hola minna! Soy cattgirl2 Como estan!? Espero que muy bien!! haha! Aqui les dejo el tercer capi :P esperando no meter la pata de nuevo como lo hice en el 2 XD disfrutenlo! Gracias por sus reviews!! me encantaron!!! aioz!!

ignoren mis faltas de ortografia XD

* * *

**++pensamiento de amu++**

deseo que ikuto tenga su alma de niño

**++fin de el pensamiento++**

**++pensamiento de ikuto++**

...creo que me gustaria pasar mas tiempo con...amu...

**++fin de el pensamiento++**

**N/A: jeje no se que poner de deseo asi que ps puse eso XD ya verán después**

**++pensamiento de los charas++  
**  
ran: deseo que amu encuentre su verdadera personalidad...ah! y que dia salga pronto de su huevo

miki: deseo que amu encuentre a su verdadero amor! (XD) y quiero ver a dia de nuevo!

su: deseo unos guantes de cocina nuevos...una nueva cuchara sopera!

YORU: deseo sardinas..nya- aa si y que ikuto sea feliz :) **(N/A: awww)**

amu: y bien....que pediste-pregunto amu con curiosidad

ikuto: eh...pues nada importante-rayoz! si es importante-pensó

ikuto: y tu?

amu: che si te lo digo no se hará realidad-

ikuto: hum entonces no me hubieras preguntado ¬¬

amu: solo tenia curiosidad jiji

...-

..

amu: hey! ikuto! ya es tarde necesito irme-dijo mirando al neko que no se percataba de la hora que era

ikuto: tienes razón te llevare a casa, después de todo no sabes regresar sola es peligroso, además una persona tan despistada como tu quien sabe donde terminaría-dijo entre risas

amu: hey! no soy tan tonta!

ikuto: si

amu: no

ikuto: si

amu: no

amu: ya olvidalo! llevame a casa ¬//¬-dijo sonrojándose y haciendo pucheros

ikuto no dijo nada solo se levanto y cargó a amu y se la llevo seguidos por sus charas, llegando a su casa la dejo en el balcón

amu: emm...arigato...ikuto -///-

ikuto: mhp-sonrió y se fue

amu: ahh! que noche!....-dijo triandose a la cama

amu: me pregunto si mi deseo se hará realidad...quien sabe, bueno a dormir antes de que lleguen mis padres

amu se baño, se puso su pijama y durmió junto con ran miki y su que se fueron a sus respectivos huevos

a la mañana siguiente...

yoru: i-iikuto-nya-dijo algo asustado yoru

ikuto:mhmh...que quieres-dijo entre sueños

yoru: no quería levantarte tan temprano...pero...tienes que verte e-n en el espejo

ikuto: uh?...ahh?...de acuerdo-se levanto con pesadez de su cama aun con los ojos cerrados  
llego a un espejo abriendo los ojos y...

O_O"............KYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!!!!

Un grito sacudió a medio japón...

ikuto que es esto!!!  
----------------------------

fin del tercer capi! XD jjaja porbre ikuto que habra pasado!?

Un grano es su hermosa cara!? O algo peor XD

SIGan dejando reviews para que suba otro capi :p ya me esta gustando esto de subir fics XD


	5. terrible deseo! ahora lo solucionas!

Tenia ganas de subir la conti asi que se los dejo

* * *

Un grito sacudió a medio japón...

ikuto: QUE ES ESTO!?!?!?!?!

lo que ikuto vio en el espejo fue nada mas y nada menos que a un ikuto con solo 13 años de edad...

ikuto: ahh.._.-estaba tan confuso que cayo desmayado

yoru: IKUTO!?

acaso eso fue obra de el deseo de amu?

++EN LA CASA DE AMU++

amu:mhmh!ahh!...ya es de día que mal...tengo tanta flojera!-dijo dando vueltas y vueltas en su cama

ZAZ!

se escucho un ruido...algo se había estampado en la ventana de amu

amu: AH!! uh? are? que fue eso!...-dijo asustada despabilándose

yoru: a...hay...fui yo-dijo yoru todavía pegado como calcomanía en el ventanal

ran: por que tanto ruido que paso!?

miki: tan lindo sueño que tenia...

su: dessu~

amu abrió la ventana para que entrara yoru,claro eso después de despegarlo XD

amu: yoru que paso por que vienes tan temprano y tan deprisa?

yoru: a..amu tienes que ver a ikuto!

amu: eh? ikuto?...que pasa con el? esta bien?-dijo algo preocupada

yoru: si si esta bien.....bueno eso creo :S tienes que venir!!

amu: o? mm okok solo deja vestirme

amu se vistió poniéndose una falda roja con cuadros una playera blanca con un chaleco negro de cuadros grises y blancos y unas calcetas largas hasta media pierna de color negro y sus converse negros con rojo

miki: parido amu vámonos

amu: ok

amu: mamá saldré un momento! hasta luego

mda: tan pronto? sin desayunar?

era tarde amu se había ido

**++...al llegar a la casa de ikuto...++**

amu: esta es su casa wow! es enorme

yoru: eso no importa vamos

amu y sus charas subieron a el cuarto donde se encontraba a un ikuto medio desmayado (XD)

amu: IKUTO!

amu: estas bien!?....espera un segundo!-dijo amu con cara de what!?

amu se acerco para ver a ikuto de mas de cerca N/A: IKUTO SEGUIA EN EL SUELO AMU SOLO MIRABA SORPRENDIDA muy MUY! Sorprendida

amu: pero que!!...?

amu: tiene la cara de un ángel...-pensó mientras era observada por sus charas

yoru: despertó así en la mañana no sabemos que paso

en eso ikuto fue abriendo poco a poco sus ojos mirando la cara de amu

ikuto: a..amu?

amu: ikuto!

ikuto: q...que que fue lo que paso...-mirando sus manos, intentaba creer que era una pesadilla

amu: bueno no creo que sea por mi deseo ops!-dijo tampandose apresuradamente la boca

ikuto: espera un segundo...TU FUISTE QUIEN DESEO ESTO!??-dijo gritando y señalándose asi mismo

amu: e...e..etoo...yo dije que quería que tuvieras tu alma de niño no me refería a esto!!!-dijo nerviosa

ikuto: ehe...tu fuiste la culpable ahora lo solucionas!

Ran: quizás alguien nos pueda ayudar

amu: quizas...

amu e ikuto: TSUKASA-SAN!-dijeron al unsiono

ven ikuto vamos-dijo amu

ikuto: ja si claro no me ire en pijama!

amu: omg...cierto

ikuto: vamos consigueme ropa

amu: O//o eSas loco!?

Amu:miki vamos dibujale ropa!-dijo amu dandole la esplada a ikuto sonrojada

miki: ahh ya que

le dibujo un short un poco mas arriba de las rodillas de color gris obscuro,unos tenis azul marino una chamarra gris mas clara que el short y un gorro (tipo beat jumper pero gris claro)  
miki: ya estas! mi obra de arte!

amu volteo a ver a ikuto

amu: ikuto...-dijo asombrada de verle

amu: e-estas..

++++++++fin!!+++++

hjaja fin del 4 capi si es el cuarto? Haha bueno

mañana la conti se los prometo aio aio!.

Gracias por sus reviews son los mejores!!! ai nos leemos


	6. yo te ayudare!

Hola de nuevo a todos! Me alegran sus reviews me hacen feliz! Ah y la duda que tenian algunos era si solo iba a subir 4 capitulos pues al parecer resultaron ser mas XD HAH tal vez sean 2 mas ademas de este :D jiji perdonen mi error ah y otra cosa los titulos de los capitulos son:

cap 1: a donde me llevaras!?

Cap 2: mi deseo! Quiero verte feliz

cap 3: que es esto!!?

cap 4: terrible deseo! Ahora lo solucionas!

Cap 5: yo te ayudare!

amu volteo a ver a ikuto

amu: ikuto..e-estas....-dijo asombrada de verle

ikuto se veía super kawaii con la ropa que le dibujo miki (*0*)

ikuto:....aja amu..que miras?-dijo con picardía- (N/A: a pesar de se un niño sigue siendo sexy)

amu: ah...¬///¬ no es nada...

yoru: vamonos nya-

todos: si!

llegando con tsukasa

toc toc (XD)

tsukasa abrio la puerta

tsukasa: hola! amu y......eh i-ikuto-kun eres tu?-dijo confundido

ikuto: ¬¬ no diga nada venimos a hablar con usted

tsukasa: amm si adelante

amu: necesitamos de su ayuda, como vera el problema es este-mirando a ikuto-.

amu contó todo acerca de su "pequeño" gran problema y diciendo pequeño me refiero a pequeño.

tsukasa: ohh...ya veo...ikuto! eres tal y como te recuerdo! un mini gatito!-dijo tocandole las orejas de gato a ikuto (hizo chara change)

ikuto: O_O! no de nuevo -0-  
amu: tsukasa-san ayudenos!

tsukasa: mhm como decia, amu deberias tener cuidado con lo que deseas por que puede que lo obtengas todo incluso algo que no quieras

amu: mmm lo se...pero...eso en que nos puede ayudar!?

tsukasa: no lo se-dijo sonriendo mientras le resbalaba una gotita en estilo anime-pero tal vez hay algo que ikuto necesita hacer, algo que no hizo cuando era niño...

ikuto: huh? que cosa?

tsukasa: eso es algo que tu necesitas responder...-despues de esto no habia nada mas que hacer asi que ikuto y amu salieron de la oficina de el primer rey...

amu: ahh...lo que nos dijo tsukasa no tiene sentido! no nos ha ayudado!

ikuto: mm...no lo se tal vez y tenga razon-dijo mirando hacia el suelo

los charas: uh?

su: a que te refieres ikuto-san?

ikuto: mmh bueno tal vez hay "algo" que me falto siendo niño...-dijo triste y algo sonrojado

amu: uh? pero que cosa? dime ikuto!

ikuto: mm bueno pues...amm..etto

amu: ya dejate de rodeos dime ya!-dijo empezando a enojarse

ikuto: mhm, no se fueron tantas cosas que...no se!-dijo mirando hacia el lado opuesto de amu

amu: como que cosas?...

ikuto: bueno, estuve solo todo el tiempo y...creo que jamas fui feliz- dijo con una notoria pena y tristeza

amu al oír esto abrioo sus ojos sorpresivamente cambiando su cara a tristeza...

amu: ikuto...-.

amu: huhum! yo te ayudare! je

ikuto y los charas: uh?

amu: si! recuperaremos esos días perdidos te ayudare a hacer lo que no hiciste tiempo atras-dijo con una sonrisa muy grandee

ikuto solo sonrio ante la reaccion de amu el sabia que ella le ayudaria...y tal vez de paso se concediera el deseo de el...

pero que hara amu para ayudar a ikuto?...

fin de el capitulo...

hi hi a todos!!!

les dejo con el 5 capi y espero que les guste!!!

:)

mañana pondre el 6 y quizas el ultimo capi!!!

jiji

estoy escribiendo 2 nuevos fics pero los subire despues de que termine este aqui (los dos seran de amuto XD) unos adelantos:

1 fic:

no!! ese azulado me las pagara! Se cree tan sexy! Y vaya que lo es- dice la chara azul-

7 dias 7 citas contigo!-me las pagaras maldito hermoso neko!!-dice hinamori amu una joven de 15 que ahora se ha metido en aprietos

2 fic

por siempre te amare

quien iba a pensar que lo perdi...te amo

la familia mas adinerada de un pueblo de francia quien tenia una hija de nombre hinamori amu, y un plebeyo que trabajaba en esa mancion como empleado...tsukiyomi ikuto...es un secreto, nadie debe saberlo...por siempre te amare amu


	7. beso?

HOLA A TODOS! LE DEJO EL 6 CAPI! Shugo chara no me pertenece le pertenece a peach-pit y espero que tadase se vaya por el tooilet (sin ofender a los que les gusta tadase)

amu: ikuto...-.

amu: huhum! yo te ayudare! Je

ikuto y los charas: ouh?

amu: si! recuperaremos esos dias perdidos te ayudare a hacer lo que no hiciste tiempo atras-dijo con una sonrisa muy grandee

ikuto solo sonrio ante la reaccion de amu el sabia que ella le ayudaria...

++++++++++++++++++

amu: ne! ikuto y dime que es lo que quieres hacer?-dijo posandose ante el chico  
ikuto: mm no lo se jeje, aun no me acostumbro a este cuerpo

amu se le quedo viendo a el chico mientras le resbalaba una gotita en su cabeza estilo anime (ya saben), ya era algo tarde, asi que amu decidio ver a ikuto mañana temprano para pasar el resto de el dia juntos y encontrar lo que a ikuto le faltaba.

++++A LA MAÑANA++++  
ambos se encontraron en la esquina de la casa de amu

amu: bueno pues....ya se! que tal si vamos a el parque de diversiones?

ikuto: a el parque?

ran,miki,su, yoru: SI!!! QUIERO JUGAR! VAMOS!

ikuto: mm no lo se...

amu: vamos ikuto! Sera divertido!-dijo con una sonrisa-entonces que dices?

Ikuto: mm de acuerdo...-dijo serio

++++EN EL PARQUE...++++

amu: ikuto! vamos! nadie esta viendo!!-dijo sonriendo le al chico que solo la miraba

iktuo: mm no lo se, esque...

amu: vamos!-dijo hacercandose a el

amu lo tomo de la mano algo timida y lo llevo a algunas de las atracciones de el parque, en esos momentos se encontraban en la rudeda de la fortuna justo hasta arriba

ikuto: amu...-dijo mirandola sin que ella se percatara de ello

amu: nani?-dijo volteandolo a ver algo rojita

O////O sus miradas se encontraron, amu estaba total mente roja y por primera vez el rojo estaba presente en la cara de el chico

ran: a-amu-chan o//o

miki: aqui me huele a amor ^^

su: que ecena tan romantica -dessu!

yoru: nya!

la atraccion acabo, ambos bajaron de la rueda y se dirigieron a mas y maas atracciones, al tercer juego que se montaron, ikuto habia cambiado su cara de seriedad auna de felicidad, amu habia notado eso, ambos estubieron muy contentos esa noche.

amu: vaya! que cansado!!-dijo tirando se al pasto N/A: DESPUES DE EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES SE FUERON A EL LUGAR DONDE AMU HABIA PEDIDO EL DESEO D IKUTO.

ikuto: si...

amu: hey ikuto, hoy al parecer estubiste mas feliz que nunca-dijo mirandolo

ikuto: o tu crees?...pero...aun siento que falta algo

amu: mmm? algo? que cosa?

ikuto: mm...ven acercate mas y cierra tus ojos

amu: o-ok-dijo nerviosa acercandose a ikuto cerrando sus ojos algo sonrojada

iktuo se hacerco a la boca de amu (O//o), amu solo sentia cada vez mas cerca la respiracion de el chico, hasta que por fin sintio los labios de ikuto sobre los suyos, un beso de niños, amu al sentir que sus labios hacian contacto con los de ikuto abrio los ojos sorpresivamente, pero poco a poco le fue correspondiendo.

+++fin de el capitulo++++


	8. me quedare contigo

Jo! aqui mi ultimo capitulo * 0* si si lo se no me lo digan soy pesima escribiendo fics haha pero un reto es un reto y todavia falta que escriba otros 2 fics mas...haha bueno sin mas rodeos aqui el fin.

+++++++++++++++  
al separarse amu se quedo atónita y total mente colorada volteo su mirada hacia un lado para ocultar su sonrojo

ran: *0*! es..es...el primer veso de amu .-dijo casi gritandolo a los 4 vientos

amu: RAN!!-estrangulando a el chara

ikuto: en serio? es tu primer beso?-dijo volteando a ver a la peli rosa con una sonrisa picarona

amu: si y que! burlate si quieres-dijo dandole la espalda a ikuto enojada

ikuto: jaja no es eso, esque me alegra ser yo tu primer beso

amu: O///////////O h-honto?-dijo mirandole

ikuto: si.

..

.  
amu: mm ikuto...si fuera posible te quedarias asi para siempre?

ikuto: no lo se...aun tengo cosas que hacer y este cuerpo de niño no me ayudaria en nada

amu: entiendo...y dime cuando todo esto pase y vuelvas a ser el de antes te iras?-dijo con algo de tristesa

ikuto: amu...si..yo..perdoname-dijo volteando hacia un lado al ver la cara de amu triste

amu: esta bien sabes, tu necesitas ser feliz y..y ya sabes encontrar a tu padre...mientras no me olvides.-dijo fingiendo una sonrisa con lagrimas en los ojos

ikuto: amu...no te preocupes yo jamas te olvidare, ademas regresare, te lo prometo-dijo tomandole la barbilla a la chica mirandola a los ojos

amu: ikuto!-dijo abrazandolo e ikuto correspondiendole

ya era algo tarde amu tenia que regresar a su casa, apesar de ser un niño,ikuto, la cargo y la llevo hasta su balcon.

ikuto: aqui estamos

amu: si...

amu: ikuto si mañana regresas a la normalidad, p-por favor, quiero verte-dijo apenada  
ikuto: je claro-dijo esto dandole un beso en la mejilla a amu mientras saltaba de su balcon

amu: ikuto....

+++A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE+++

yoru: ikuto -nya- despierta!

ikuto: mh?

yoru: jiji haz regresado a la normalidad!!

ikuto: que!?-dijo sorprendido mirandose asi mismo

yoru: al parecer la ayuda de amu si sirvió

ikuto: amu..gracias-dijo sonriendo

rapido ikuto se vistio para dirigirse a la casa de amu

+++CON AMU+++

ran,miki,su: amu-chan despierta es tarde!!!

amu: mhm! tarde para que?

ran: recuerdaa que hoy verias a ikuto!

miki: si tal vez ya viene en camino y tu no estas vestida!!

amu: es cierto!!- dijo rapido tomando su ropa

amu se vistio con la ropa mas linda que tenia

TOC TOC xD

amu miro hacia su ventana y ahi estaba ikuto

amu: i-ikuto!

ikuto: vaya al parecer esta ves si cerraste la ventana ¬¬-dijo atravez de el ventanal

amu: jeje ^^" gomeasai

amu abrio su ventana para que ikuto pasara

amu: parece que haz regresado a como eras antes, un neko pervertido muy lindo

amu: MUY LINDO!?? O///o-dijo tapandose la voca ese comentario habia salido de mas

ikuto: asi que soy lindo eh? jaja tambien eres muy linda-dijo acercandose a ella como el sabe hacerlo

amu: umm 0.0

ikuto: eh tomado una decisión, no me ire todavia aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer aqui

amu: enserio?

ikuto: sip, hacerte la vida imposible hasta que admitas que te gusto

amu: ja! quiero que lo intentes...

amu tenia una estrategia no decir nada de sus sentimientos hacia el a nadie, para lograr que un cierto neko pervertido se quedara a su lado un largo tiempo

FIN

* * *

AII LO SE TAMPOCO SE DAR FINALES xD si no meto la pata hoy tendre el segundo fic listo :D asi que los espero en mi proxima creacion :P gracias por sus reviews!! no se si me fue mal pero almenos tuve unos cuantos :D gracias!

A ioaio! Y espero qe disfruten el final y perdon si hice los capis cortos pero no me llegaba nada interesante a la mente XD


End file.
